Of Broken Windows & Burnt Stovetops
by humancorn
Summary: Hakuba and Akako have weekly lunch dates where they vent about their lives and respective partners. HakuKai & AoKako Besties Hakuba and Akako


"Ok but, how many times has Aoko actually done that, hmm? From what I remember, it's only been twice. Kaito, on the other hand, KAITO, has broken at least one window _per month_." Saguru sighed, his face tensed with exasperation. Akako sat across from him, her eyes narrowed as she took a long sip of her black coffee. She sat the mug down and gave Saguru a long look.

"We all know how and why you have so many broken windows, and while it is mostly Kaito's fault, it's also partly yours for not replacing the broken windows with Plexiglas, like I suggested. At least you can actually _fix_ your problem. Aoko literally burns every single pot and pan to the point of no return every _week_."

"Okay, that's a little worse than a window per month. And Plexiglas is tacky, I'll have you know. Have you ever seen a high class apartment with Plexiglas windows? My mother would have my head."

"But you don't deny that it _would_ solve your problem." Akako cocked an eyebrow, lips forming a smirk as she downed the last bit of her coffee and flagged down the waitress for a refill. "Besides, we both know you can pay for the replacement windows. It's not like you two are broke university students."

"Like you and Aoko are any different."

"We _are_ , I'm not some two-penny hack like your boyfriend; I'm the real deal." Akako scoffed, flipping her hair back over her shoulder and staring pensively at her friend.

"Kaito has just as much recognition in the modeling world as you, Ms. Koizumi."

"Oh yes, modeling. _That's_ what I was talking about." She said, knowing it would send him into a what-almost-sounded-like-propaganda speech about how Kaito was such a great fuckin-

"In terms of magic, he's world-renowned. The best of his time, if not of all-time. His shows sell out everywhere he goes and he's even magic in the—"

"Bitch, _please_. You've just been seduced by a coquettish sideshow _magician_ who doesn't know a thing about real magic. I'm a _mage_ , and I could have you under my thumb with a few little syllables and a click of my fingers." Akako paused, side-eying him as he looked at her in utter disgust, "No hetero, of course."

There was a distinct glint in Saguru's eyes and Akako smiled back at him, at peace with what was about to unfold, "So, you've finally figured it out?" Saguru asked.

"Ah, yes. It's odd, isn't it? You would have thought, since I naturally am attractive to every male…" This was, of course, followed by a hushed, jilted whisper of, "except your goddamn boyfriend."

"Well, I'm glad you found what makes you the most comfortable."

"Yeah, I suppose. I figured, since, you know…Aoko is…" She chuckled and pulled her purse from the back of her chair, fumbling through it for a while before presenting Saguru with a small black box, "I'm going to propose to her. Soon. I don't know exactly when, but I've got an idea of how I'm going to go about it." The ring inside was sleek, professional, and something that wouldn't be easily snagged or knocked off.

"I see you accounted for her clumsiness."

"Tenfold." She snapped the box closed and tucked it back in her purse, glancing absently at her watch, "Ah, I have a shoot in an hour. I have to head out soon."

Saguru took a last swig of his tea and stood, shrugging his coat back on to his shoulders, "Next Friday, same time? Your turn to pick where. You'll have to give me a step-by-step of for proposal plans. I'm just dying to know." He winked as he tied his scarf around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll text you." She let a small smile creep across her lips, "Be careful this week, Loverboy. The cards aren't in your favor." The smile turned into a smirk and she strode off, hair twirling viscously in the winter winds. Saguru felt the simultaneous pit of fear and warmth that hit his stomach as she turned a corner out of his view. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he unlocked it to see a text message from Kaito reading, "Babe I need help – bay window in the front room broke". The blond sighed and sent a short text back, saying he would be right there and not to worry. _You'd think by now he'd know how to fix a window by himself,_ Saguru thought as he started off back home _._


End file.
